


Candid Camera

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Daryl smells good, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Daryl Dixon, or How a shut-in makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> For Bella_Monoxide, my love, my inspiration. This is epic. Hope you like it. Going to go rest my hand now. Let me know what you think!

Candid Camera

It seemed that Daryl always woke up early on Saturdays now. He hadn’t done that since he was a kid. He woke up at the ass crack of dawn to watch all the Saturday morning cartoons; Bugs Bunny, Scooby Doo, Superfriends, among others. All that stopped when his dad was drunk one night, one among many, and hit him so hard he fell into the crap black and white floor model in the living room, smashing it to hell. There was no money to buy a new one, and there was no reason to get up early if there was nothing to watch.   
Ever since he had gotten to know Pamela, the delivery girl from Greene’s Grocery, he’d wanted to wake up early again. He would take a shower, make sure his hair smelled nice, trim his beard, and even put cologne on. He had started wearing cologne after Pamela had told him which one was her favorite. He wasn’t doing any of this because he thought he had a snowballs chance in Hell of getting with her, because he most certainly did not. She was a girl, a young girl, a young college girl. He was an old man trapped in his house, and his mind.   
She always arrived at his house at the same time every week, nine thirty on the dot. For the last two weeks, he even had breakfast ready when she got there, and she would stay long enough to eat a bite with him. He knew she felt sorry for him, that’s why she was so nice. He felt guilty about that at first, but soon the sheer enjoyment of having someone new in his life made the guilt disappear.  
He was putting breakfast on the table when her red Toyota pulled into the drive. He unlocked and propped the door open for her. She always carried the bags in for him because he hadn’t walked out that door since he moved in. The first thing he noticed as she walked through the doorway was her blinding smile. He eyes were big and bright and her cheeks held the slightest red tinge from where she had been out in the sun too long. “Good morning Mr. Dixon. Oh my gosh! It smells so good in here. What’s for breakfast this morning?”  
He took the two paper bags from her arms and placed them on the counter. “I got scrambled eggs, biscuits, gravy, bacon and grits. I hope ya like grits. They came out of a box, but they don’t taste too bad.”  
“I love grits! Momma makes homemade, which are out of this world, but since I left for collage, I’ve been buying the boxes. They don’t taste bad, some of them are pretty good. I buy the same brand you get from the store.” She looked at the food on the table and licked her lips. “There’s a couple more bags in the car, I’ll be right back.” After she returned, she helped Daryl put away the perishable items before they sat down to eat. “Mmmmm, what did you put in these eggs Mr. Dixon? They’re kinda spicy, tastes so good.”   
“I just put a dash of onion powder and crushed red pepper flakes. I like to be able to taste my food. I spice up most everything,” he said as he broke off a piece of bacon in his mouth.   
“Where did you learn that? Did your momma teach you to cook?”  
“Naw,” he said. “Momma never did much cooking. Daddy was gone a lot, so I guess she didn’t think there was much use in doing it.”  
“Was your daddy a truck driver or door to door sales man, or something?” she asked innocently.  
“He was something,” was all Daryl said on the subject.  
“So, what are you doing today? Got any plans?” She continued to shovel food into her apparently empty mouth hole.  
“Not much. I’m gonna work on my next article, maybe watch a movie, take a nap, I don’t know.”  
“Sounds exciting,” she said sarcastically. “Doesn’t it get boring? Don’t you get lonely sometimes?” Daryl swallowed hard. He didn’t talk about his illness with anyone, except Rick.  
“Sometimes it does. I draw and paint sometimes. My brother comes over, and Rick too.”  
“Dr. Grimes is great isn’t he,” Pamela said. “He was daddy’s doctor for a while, after he came back from Iraq. He really helped him a lot. He brought him back to us, momma and me.” She sounded sad remembering that time in her life. Daryl didn’t know what she had gone through by personal experience, but part of his diagnosis was PTSD, so he could identify, somewhat, with what her father had gone through.  
“Yeah, he’s helped me a lot too. He’s got me going out on the back porch at least once a day now. He’s been trying to get me out on a hunting trip, but I don’t think that’s ever gonna happen.” Pamela put her fork down and looked at him with what he guessed was either pity or sympathy. He tried to change the subject and diffuse the situation. “Shouldn’t you be heading back to work? I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”  
“I don’t have to work today. I have the day off. One of my friends from school is coming into town and we’re spending the day together.”  
“That’s great. Is it a friend or a boyfriend?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Actually, she’s my girlfriend. We’ve only been dating for a couple of months, but we really like each other. She lives on campus too, but is originally from Texas and can’t go home every weekend like I can. She’s never been here before, so I invited her to come see our lovely small town.”  
Daryl’s mouth hung slightly ajar. “Your girlfriend? I didn’t know you . . . . were a . . . .”  
“A lesbian? Yeah, well, I don’t go spreading it around, but I’d never deny it. I figured it out when I when I started high school. I tried dating boys, but they just never did it for me. I don’t hate men, some of them are awesome, I think you’re awesome. It’s just that I stopped being attracted to them. I wouldn’t mind meeting one or being with one, but all the ones I’ve ever considered, wouldn’t give me the time of day.”  
“Why the hell not?” Daryl asked disbelievingly. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful, sweet girl would never have caught a man’s eye. She had most definitely caught his. Hell, he was wearing cologne for fucks sake. What the hell is the purpose of that if you never leave the house? He had thought about her a couple of times, mostly in the shower, on Saturday mornings in anticipation of her arrival. She had this pink tank top that she wore sometimes. It had lace around the arms and made her shoulders and collarbones look like they were sculpted by Michelangelo. When he thought of her, he saw her in that goddess top. He imagined kissing those shoulders and collarbones.  
“I don’t really know. Maybe, I’m not pretty enough or thin enough. Most guys my age can’t see past the Victoria Secret models to look at me,” she said sadly. She hadn’t thought about the prospect of a man in a long time. “I guess men, or boys, have always been like that, right? I mean, you were like that when you were my age, weren’t you?”  
Daryl sighed heavily. “I don’t think I was. How old are you?”  
“Twenty,” she said, and swallowed the last of her coffee.  
“I’m only nine years older than you. I’ve spent the last ten years of my life trapped in this house. The last girl I remember knowing was when I was seventeen. She didn’t have no model body, but she was a sweet, kind, smart, funny and real pretty. Just like you. I thought she had a great body, but she didn’t like it.”  
“Well,” Pamela said as she took the empty dishes to the sink, “if I were nine years older, or you were nine years younger, maybe I’d be bi.”  
“As in bisexual?” Daryl asked as he stood up and walked to the counter to finish putting the groceries away.  
“Yeah, it’s when . . . .”  
“I know what it is,” he said with irritated sarcasm. He smiled as he said, “Fuck you! I know shit. Got the internet, don’t I? I’m not ignorant.” She smiled back at him, happy to see he wasn’t bothered by the subject. “I had a friend once who was bisexual. He was a cool guy. I didn’t have a problem with him. I never thought about being with guys myself, my mind gets too occupied by women.” He turned his head away from her to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. When he turned to face her once again, she was looking at him curiously.  
“You don’t have anyone, do you? I mean, like a girlfriend?” He looked at her like she had just figured out that the sky was blue. After realizing she just stated one of the most obvious facts regarding his situation, she cleared her throat and started over again. “I bet, if you could leave this house, just go to the park, sit on one of the benches for a while, women would flock to you.”  
“How do you reckon that?” he asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.  
“You’re handsome, smart, kind, funny, good company, talented . . . I could go on.”  
He openly scoffed at her words. “Yeah, well, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. I don’t foresee any breakthroughs in my future.”  
“That’s too bad Mr. Dixon. A woman would be lucky to have you,” she said and headed to the door. “I would love for you to meet Rosita, my girlfriend. Would it be okay if maybe I send you some pictures today? We won’t be doing much, just sightseeing, but I’d love to make you a part of it, however I can. I know you would like her if you met her, she’d like you too, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or make things worse for you. I just think that there are probably a lot of people in this world who would be lucky to know you, and you need to widen your circle of friends.”  
He listened very carefully to what she said. He took every word and ran it through analysis in his brain. “You want me to be a part of your date?”  
“I would invite you to go with us, but I know you won’t, and like I said, I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. This seems like a good compromise. We can share our day with you through pictures, is that alright?”  
He wanted to say yes immediately, but didn’t want her to know how excited he was by her offer. He looked around the room, pretending to think about it, and finally gave his consent and he wrote his number on a post-it note for her. As she walked through the door, he stopped her. “If you have the day off, why did you come over here to bring my groceries? They could have sent someone else.”  
“I know, but you’re comfortable with me now, and I wouldn’t want to see you go through any undue stress. Plus, this is my Saturday morning ritual. A Saturday morning without you would ruin my weekend. By the way, you smell really good.” Then she closed the door and left. Daryl shouldn’t have been as surprised about her offer as he was. She was a sweet, kind, and thoughtful girl. She had been thinking about him, his welfare, and his comfort level. Not for the first time, he cursed his illness. He always tried to keep the jealousy at bay. His jealousy of all the “normal” people who could leave their house, have friends, and have a good time. No one had ever wanted him to be a part of anything before. He couldn’t wait to see those pictures.  
He received the first photo an hour later, with a text that read,  
This is Rosita. Isn’t she soooo pretty!  
He recognized Pam instantly. She was standing in front of her car with a beautiful Latina girl he assumed was Rosita. She had flawless caramel skin, long black hair and wide green eyes. He text her back.  
She is very pretty. You did good Pam. Tell her I say Hi.  
The next one came after another hour had passed. Pam had taken her to the high school, he recognized the statue they were standing in front of. The first principle of the school, in pigeon shit marble. This time there was no text, but he responded anyway.  
You couldn’t think of anywhere better to take her than the high school? LOL!  
Less than a minute later, he received a reply.  
Maybe, if you were here, we would have found somewhere more adventurous to go.  
Daryl text her back.  
Take her to the park. Play on the swings, go down the slide. Take her to the tree house, no hanky panky.   
Yes Sir! I’ll send pictures!

 

Three hours later, he had finished his article for Carol, had lunch, and taken a short nap. He hadn’t heard from Pam in a while and thought that maybe she and Rosita were having too much fun and had forgotten about him. He saved the pictures she sent him to his phone and kept looking at them over and over. He thought about where they might be right now and what they had been doing since they had text each other earlier. It made his mind wonder into dangerous territory. He needed to stop those thoughts running through his mind, so he decided to go to the back room of the house where he kept his art supplies. He wanted to paint something, so he found a blank canvas and set it on his easel. He thought for a long time about what he wanted to create, something that would get his mind of those two beautiful girls.  
Finally, he decided that he would print off a copy of one of the pictures Pam had sent him. He couldn’t get them out of his mind, so he just gave up. He liked the first one better, the one at the school had given him bad memories. He changed his clothes, opting for a pair of ratty, paint stained jeans and an equally stained t-shirt. As his brush moved over the canvas, he remembered all the things that sweet, young girl had said to him this morning. The kind and flattering things she had said about him and the disturbing things she had said about herself. He knew how cruel kids can be to each other. He knew that first hand. He had never felt that way about other people. He had been brought down by many of them himself and would never make another human being feel less human because they were different. He had always been able to see beauty in everything, and she was a truly beautiful girl, in every way imaginable.  
Thoughts of her in that pink tank top danced in his mind. He had the painting almost finished by this time and decided to take a break. He picked up the printed picture from the computer desk and sat in the recliner in the corner. He was beginning to think she should have stayed away on her day off, but he was glad she didn’t. He stared at the picture, looking at both of the girls. He felt a stirring in his chest and his pants became unbearably tight. He knew this made him the creepiest pervert in the world, but who cares? It’s not like anyone is going to find out. He held the picture in his left hand and pulled out his cock with the other. Pre-cum was already starting to bead at the tip. He swiped his hand over it and spread the natural lubricant all over his shaft. He pumped himself slowly, closing his eyes and laying his head on the back of the recliner. He could see her and Rosita touching each other, kissing and grinding on each other. He watched them undress each other, and when they were both naked, they walked over to him and began touching him. The speed of his movements increased, and he could feel the warmth of their mouths as they took turns sucking his dick and playing with each other. As he was getting closer to orgasm, he was startled by the sound of his phone going off. So startled in fact, that he came at the sound of it. He was in such an orgasmic haze, that he forgot about it until a good ten minutes after. He grabbed his phone- with the clean hand- and went into the bathroom.  
After he cleaned up, he went to the kitchen for a bottle of water and sat down at the table to check his messages. There were three of them, all from Pam, and all of them pictures. The first one was of Rosita pushing her on the swing, giving the finger to the camera. The second was of them going down the slide together, and the third . . . . holy hell. They were in the tree house and Rosita had her lips on Pamela’s mouth and her hands on her bare breasts. That one came with a text.   
Wish you were here.  
Holy fucking mother of god! He had no idea what he was supposed to do with this. He could ignore it. Yeah, that’s what he’d do. He would turn his phone off for the night and take a shower, that’s the ticket. He went into his bedroom and sat the phone on the nightstand. He just stared at it for a while, not sure if he was willing it to turn off or wanting another picture or text. He didn’t wait long because his text notification went off again. He hesitated to look at it, but needed to do that more than breathing right now. There wasn’t a picture this time, just a message.   
Are you there Mr. Dixon?  
He felt bad about not responding, but had no idea what would be the appropriate thing to say, so he settled for,   
Yes  
The next text came in faster than lighting.  
Can I call you?  
Fuck no you can’t call me, is what he wished he could have text back, but instead, he went with what was familiar.  
Yes  
He laid back on the bed with the phone in his hand, waiting for it to ring. When it did, he let it ring twice before picking it up, he didn’t want to seem too needy.  
“Hello”  
“Hi Mr. Dixon! How are you?”  
Oh my god! She was doing the polite thing. The ‘I did not just send you porn’ thing. He cleared his throat.  
“I’m just fine Pamela, and please, you can call me Daryl now.”  
She giggled.  
“Okay Daryl. Did you get all the pics I sent you today?”  
“Yeah, I got ‘em. See you took some of my advice and ignored the rest.”  
“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
“You didn’t offend me, you shocked the shit out of me, but you didn’t offend me.”  
“I’m glad. Listen, I want to ask you something. I hope you don’t mind, but I told Rosita about you, and she would like to meet you. If it’s okay with you, we could come over, bring dinner? I know how you feel about strangers and new people, but I’d really like the two of you to meet. You’re both really special to me and I’d like you to know each other.”  
“I’m . . . .I’m special . . . to you?” he stuttered out.  
“Yes, very, and so is Rosita. It would mean a lot to me if you could give this a try. If it becomes too much, we can leave.”  
He huffed out an exasperated breath. Against his better judgement, he said, “Okay. What time?”  
“We’re leaving the park now. Do you like Chinese or pizza?”  
“Either is fine. Whatever is easier for ya’ll.”  
“Alright, so, about thirty minutes?”  
“That’ fine. See ya soon.”  
“Oh, Daryl? Remember, I’ll be there too. Maybe that will make things easier?”  
“I know Pam. I’m sure it will.”   
After he hit the little red button on the screen, he laid on the bed and prepared for a panic attack. Nothing good could come from this. A million scenarios floated through his mind, most of them embarrassing and humiliating, and in his fucked up perception, one-hundred percent most likely to happen. He had already lost ten minutes contemplating spending the next two hours in the attic, but realized that wasn’t going to happen either. He jumped in the shower and washed the last remnants of his mental adventure away, then put on a nicer pair of jeans and a Sonic Youth t-shirt Merle had given him the first time he was in the clinic. He went to the bathroom and put on the cologne and just looked at himself in the mirror. He had no fucking clue as to what was going on; he didn’t understand it. He was scared shitless of what could happen tonight. Rick would be proud of him though; trying something new, meeting someone new. If this night didn’t go to complete shit and he didn’t end up being committed, he might actually tell Rick about this at their next session.  
He was deep in thought when he heard a knock on the door. Taking one last look in the mirror he made his way, on shaky legs. He looked out the peephole and saw Pam and Rosita standing on the porch holding a large pizza box and a six pack. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and twisted it slowly. He opened the door, just a crack, just enough to let them know it was open and then walked away. Pamela knew what he was doing, and walked through the door as if he had been holding it for her. He was sitting on the couch, head down, and hands under his thighs as though he was trying to keep them from flying away. She walked through the door carefully hoping not to startle him. She handed the food and beer to Rosita and pointed to the kitchen and had her prepare the food while she talked to Daryl. Once Rosita was gone, she sat on the couch with him, not getting too close. “Daryl? Are you okay?” He didn’t answer at first, he didn’t even acknowledge her presence. “We got pepperoni and mushrooms. Do you like that?”  
Still sitting on his hands, he slowly moved his head to face hers and nodded his head in the affirmative. “You don’t have to talk Daryl, not if you don’t want to. We brought beer, maybe you’ll feel more relaxed after you have one?” He nodded again. “Should we eat in here or in the kitchen?” He pointed to the room where Rosita was plating up the pizza. “Okay, let’s go.” She stood up and held her hand out to him. He just stared at it as if he didn’t know what it was, so she put it down by her side as he made his way to the kitchen. Rosita had the table set. Pam officially introduced them but he didn’t look at the new girl, just nodded his head. Daryl and Pam sat in their usual Saturday breakfast spots while Rosita settled in next to her girlfriend. They ate in silence, with Daryl not taking his eyes off his food. His hands were still shaking so bad that he almost spilled his beer twice. Pam was right there to steady it and kept it from making a mess.   
“Shit,” he said quietly. “Don’t know what I’m supposed to do or say. This can’t be fun for ya’ll.” Rosita spoke up for the first time.  
“It’s okay Daryl. Listen, I’m studying to be a nurse. I want to work in the mental health field. That’s why I wanted to meet you. Please don’t be offended or upset by that. My mom is in a mental health clinic right now, back in Texas. She’s schizophrenic. I know how panicked you must be right now, so if you want us to leave, we will.”  
He looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time since she had entered his home. Her eyes were soft, but gave him no pity. He could see understanding, and maybe a bit of empathy deep inside them. He looked at Pam for reassurance. He allowed her to put her hand over his. It felt so warm and soft as it squeezed his with confidence.  
“I don’t want you to leave,” he said quietly. “I like Pam, and you seem real nice too Rosita. I’d kinda like it if you stayed. I don’t have a lot of company or friends for that matter. It feels nice knowing two pretty girls wanted to come see me.”  
“Pam was right about you,” she said, smiling softly. “I know you will have trouble believing this, but I agree with her. You’re smart, kind, humble, thoughtful, and one of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen in person.” Daryl blushed wildly and turned his eyes to the table. He missed the wink and smile that passed between his companions. “Why don’t you and Pam go into the other room, I’ll clean this up a bit and be in.” He took the girls hand this time when she offered it. He felt a shiver through his body at the contact. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb as they went to the living room. She sat closer to him this time, and he kept a firm grasp on her hand.  
“We had a lot of fun today because of you, because of your suggestion, I mean. I sent you those pictures because I wanted you to see that we were having a good time as a result of something you did. In a way, you made us happy.” She paused to give him a chance to respond, but he stayed silent, his body still shaking slightly. Rosita came in and sat in the chair across from them.  
“We did have a great time Daryl,” Rosita said breaking the silence. “Thank you for suggesting it, it was perfect. That’s why we wanted to come over and bring you diner. We just wanted to thank you.” She caught Pamela’s eye from across the room and smiled. “Did you like the pictures Daryl?”  
“Yeah . . . . I did,” he replied, not looking at her.  
“Which one was your favorite?”  
He blushed again. He was on the edge of embarrassment and wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. He knew which one he liked the most and was pretty sure they knew the answer too. “The one in the tree house,” he said so softly that Pam had to lean in close just to hear him.  
“I knew you would like that one, that’s why I sent it to you.” Pam told him. “I’ve been thinking about all the things you said this morning.” She scooted closer to him. “You really are an amazing man. The things you said about that girl you knew. You liked her because of who she was and you could accept what she looked like.” She put a hand on his shaking leg. “Do you like me Daryl?” She moved her hand up and down his thigh. Her touch was both comforting and erotic to him.   
“Yes,” he spat out louder and harsher than he intended.  
“What do you like about me? Tell me, I need to know.” She moved her hand from his leg to his face and tilted it toward her own. Daryl’s heart was going to implode, right after his head. He lost the capacity for rational thought the moment he looked into her eyes and struggled to speak to her. “Don’t be afraid. You deserve this. You deserve to be happy, to be loved and have someone to love. You’ve shut yourself off from everything. I don’t like knowing a wonderful man like you is lonely. Tell me Daryl. What do you like about me?”  
He closed his eyes and willed his heart rate to slow. “You’re so smart, sweet, kind, thoughtful, caring. You make me feel good, you make me feel special. And you are so beautiful.” He hadn’t noticed Rosita move from the chair and kneel on the floor in front of him.  
“Do you want her?” he heard her ask. The sound of the other girl’s voice broke him from the trance. His heat beat sped up.  
“You can’t be serious,” he said and bowed his head once again.  
“You can have us Daryl. Both of us, if that’s what you want. Or you can watch us if that will make you feel more at ease,” Rosita elaborated.  
“Is this a dream?” he asked them.  
“No,” Pamela said whispering in his ear. “We are real, you are real. This can happen with us, if you want it.”  
Rosita put her hand on his biceps and he jumped in surprise. “Would you feel better just watching us for while? You can decide what you want, how you want it. Take your time. We have all night.” He quickly nodded his head and watched as Pam left his side to kneel in front of her lover. They kissed softly, at first, then their hands began to roam each other’s body. He could see their tongues slipping around each other. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow. His heart rate increased, but not in a panicked way. He was so aroused and hard. He found the situation easier to deal with if he saw it as just another one of his fantasies. He could control a fantasy. He was confident and knew what he wanted and could get it. So he let his mind slip into a dream state. His eyes never once left the two girls, who by this time were topless, except Pam, who was still wearing a pale pink bra. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them past his ass along with his boxers. He languidly rubbed himself until Rosita looked at him. “Do you need help Daryl? Do you need something wet? Say the words Daryl. Tell me what to do for you.”  
Fully engrossed in his fantasy, he said, with more confidence than he had ever had in real life, “I want your mouth Rosita. Suck my dick, beautiful.” She ran her tongue up and down his large shaft while kneading his balls with her dainty hand. When her mouth enveloped him, his head rolled back onto the cushion and his eyes slammed shut. The loud moan he released could be heard in every room of the house. When he opened his eyes, he saw Pam, one hand on her lace covered breast and the other down her pants. “Stand up Pam, take off your pants,” he said in a panting breath. “Panties too sweet girl, come sit next to me.” She did as he told her. With one hand entangled in Rosita’s hair, he softly stroked Pamela’s thigh with the other. “Open your legs. I want to touch you.” He ran the pad of his middle finger over her clit, and her body spasmed.  
Rosita’s sweet, warm mouth kept working his cock. She removed her mouth with a loud pop, replacing it with her hand. She kissed and licked his balls. “Fuck. Ah shit!” The sensation caused Daryl’s finger to increase its tempo and soon he and Pamela both were moaning and cursing their pleasure in unison. With a strained voice he said, “I’m gonna cum.” Rosita lost no time taking him into her mouth again and he shoved her head all the way down his erupting cock. He pushed his hips into her face as he spilled his release down her throat. All the time, his finger continued rubbing circles on Pamela’s clit. When his orgasm faded, he removed his hand from her body and pulled Rosita’s mouth off his softening dick. His eyes were glazed over and his mind was in a haze. This was the absolute, hands down, best fantasy he had ever had. He gently pushed Rosita back onto the floor and stood up, taking his pants and boxers off completely. “Sit on the couch, next to your lover.” She scrambled up onto the couch and slid close to Pam. He stood before them both, naked except his t-shirt, which he practically ripped off himself; he wouldn’t remember doing that. He looked at them hungrily and ordered Rosita to take off her panties, which she did, quickly. He got down on his knees in front of her pulling her naked pussy to his face. His eyes went back and forth between the two young girls.  
“Rosita, I’m gonna eat your pussy. I’m gonna lick you, suck you and fuck you till I hear you scream my name, and I want you to make her come while I do it.” He dove straight in, doing exactly what he said he would; licking, sucking and eating her in a frenzy like a man who hadn’t had food or water in months. And he hadn’t, but for him it had been years. His eyes moved over their bodies to where Rosita’s fingers were slipping in and out of her girlfriend’s pussy, both of their faces a mask of ecstasy. In between licks and sucks he said, “Pamela, sweet girl, put your mouth on her breasts. Tell me what they taste like.” Pam took one in her hand and squeezed it from the sides, causing the nipple to poke out. She leaned over and licked it, moaning so Daryl would know how pleased she was with his demand. Rosita was now at the cusp of orgasm, between Pamela’s mouth and Daryl’s tongue, she was squirming and crying and begging to come. “What does she taste like Pamela? Is she as sweet up there as she is down here?”  
“Yes. She tastes so good, so sweet, like honey.” Rosita’s fingers had stilled insider her lover the moment her lips touched her skin. She didn’t mind though. She had other things to occupy herself at the moment, and she knew Daryl would make sure she got her release too. Then Rosita came, screaming their names, Daryl’s then Pamela’s respectively. Her body was shaking so hard Daryl had to tighten his grip around her thighs to control her. Neither of them stopped until Rosita sat still. Daryl kissed his way up her body and pulled Pam off her breast and guiding her to the other. They worked her nipples with their tongues and teeth until he pulled off and took Pam with him. He laid his palm on Rosita’s cheek and in the only moment of clarity he had experienced since this had started between the three of them, he thanked her quietly in the most sincere voice she had ever heard.  
He turned his attention to Pamela, his sweet girl, the one who had started this encounter. As he looked at her, the haze of his fantasy returned full force. He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her lips roughly. He massaged her tongue with his own and they moaned together at the sensation. They were breathless when they broke apart. “I’m gonna take you sweet girl. I’m gonna take you in my bed.” He held his hand out to her as she had to him not long ago. He pulled her up and held her to his side. Holding his other hand out to Rosita he said, “We’re gonna need you too beautiful.” The girls stepped into his bedroom. He had never had another person in this room with him, not even his brother had set foot in here before. It was the sanctuary inside his prison. He closed the door behind him and instructed Rosita to sit in the chair across from the bed. Daryl sat on the edge of the bed across from her at an angle where she would be sure to see what was about to happen. He crooked his finger at Pamela instructing her to come closer. When she stood in front of him, mere inches away, he placed his hands on her hips and kissed and caressed her stomach with his lips. His hands moved up her back to the clasp of her bra. He deftly unhooked it and slid the straps down her arms. When he removed the lace from her body, her released an audible gasp. His hands covered her breasts almost reverently. He was astonished that his fantasy had come this far, that he could actually feel her soft skin under his hands. “You’re so beautiful sweet girl. So soft, so fucking beautiful.” He looked up into her eyes. “Tell me I’m the only man who will ever touch you like this. Tell me please, I want to hear you say it.”  
She brushed the hair out of his eyes and held his face in her hands. “I promise you Daryl, you will be the only man who ever touches me.” She began to push him back onto the bed, but he held her wrists and twisted her body around until she was on her back. He swiftly swung his leg over, effectively straddling her. He leaned forward and took her lips with his for the first time. Their mouths moved together slowly, then more passionately as they opened up to each other. His hands covered every inch of her, rubbing and caressing her. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking and licking. She could feel him hard against her thigh. He felt the need to mark her, as the only man who would ever know her this way, but she wasn’t his to claim. He removed his mouth from her neck and looked to Rosita. She was still sitting in the chair with hand one hand on her breast, pulling at her nipple and fingering herself with the other. “Come here beautiful,” he said in a low, husky voice. She walked over and sat on the bed, next to them. “I want to mark her. May I mark her?”  
“She belongs to both of us. It’s her decision.” He looks back down at her and she mouths the word yes. He buries his face in her neck once again. He sucks at the delicate, sensitive skin until he knows he has left a bruise, but bites gently on the tender flesh, and she moans. She moans long, hard and deep.  
“Daryl, I need you inside me please. I need you to make me cum.” He adjusts their legs until he is between her thighs. She wraps her legs around his waist and he rubs the head of his cock along her slick entrance. She gasps and tenses her body as he breeches her walls for the first time. He had forgotten that she was a virgin, technically.  
“Do you want me to stop?” he asks her with worry in his voice.  
“No,” she begs and grabs Rosita’s hand. “Please don’t stop. I want to feel every inch of you.” So he continues, slowly, and when he reaches her barrier, looks down at her with concern and caring. She looks back at him with trust. He pushes his way through until he is fully enclosed in her tight, wet pussy. He counts to five and withdraws, only to push back inside her with all his strength. He moves slowly for a while, until the stimulation is too much. He truly thought he would be able to last, seeing as how he just came not long ago, but he felt the fire in his belly. He wanted her to cum twice by him, but he was gonna need a little help.  
“Rosita,” he panted, “I need your help to make her cum.” Without saying a word, she leaned over her girlfriend and stretched her arm over her body. Her knees were on either side of Pamela’s face, her pussy less than an inch from her mouth. As Rosita began to rub her lover, Pam began to lick Rosita. Both girl were moaning and writhing at the same time and it took every ounce of willpower Daryl had in him to not release his load insider her. He slowed down and just watched them pleasure each other. They came together, their screams and curses in stereo. When he felt her squeeze his cock, he couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted Rosita off of Pam and went to work. He thrust as hard and fast as he could. “So fucking tight on my cock sweet girl. You feel like heaven. I’m not gonna last much longer, but I’m gonna make you cum again. Want to hear you scream my name.”   
Rosita was behind her and had laid her girlfriend’s head on her lap. He was hitting her spot every time and she knew she was going to explode. When she did, her body arched and she screamed Daryl’s name. He followed her the moment he heard his name fall from her lips. They collapsed in a pile of mangled flesh and twisted limbs. None of them knew how long they lay there catching their breath, but soon Daryl got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself up. He looked in the mirror again, but this time, he saw a smile on his face. He wet two washcloths and took them to the bedroom. He moved the girls, on each side of the bed and cleaned them off. He took more time and care with Pamela, gently washing a little blood from her thighs. He crawled in between them and spooned up behind Pam, laying her head on his outstretched arm and wrapping his other around her waist. As he drifted off to sleep, he whispered in her ear, “Thank you sweet girl.”  
The next morning when he awoke, the first thing he thought of was his dream. He just laid on the bed, not having opened his eyes yet and remembered how real it felt. How incredible it felt to be inside that beautiful girl. Only in his wildest dreams could he have had two women who wanted to please him. He was about to fall back to sleep when he felt hot breath on the left side of his neck, then he felt it on the right. He opened his eyes and saw six legs tangled together. He closed his eyes, laid his head back on the pillow and said, as loud as he could, “Thank fucking god!”


End file.
